Modern gas turbine engines of the type used to propel aircraft employ a sophisticated electronic fuel control which is connected by electrical cables to various components of the engine. The cable provides a conduit for carrying signals which are used to adjust the operating parameters of the engine. The conduits follow a predetermined path to avoid abutting contact with other components of the engine which are disposed in the crowded nacelle or shelter which extends about the gas turbine engine. A conduit which does not follow the predetermined route may rub against adjacent structures causing early failure of the cable and a loss of signals which are necessary for the engine control to efficiently operate the engine. In addition, the cables are of a predetermined length. Cables which do not follow the predetermined routing may be unacceptably stretched to reach the necessary locations.
One approach is to attach clamp assemblies to the cable at predetermined locations to guide the conduit over a predetermined path. However, the clamp assemblies may be installed at correct locations but at orientations which are not acceptable and which incorrectly route the cable.
Accordingly, scientists and engineers working under the direction of Applicants' assignee are seeking to develop a device for correctly orienting clamp assemblies which are used to route conduits.